


We Hold on So Tight

by HolyWater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs, hunter husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWater/pseuds/HolyWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean,” Castiel starts, “You will always be my home.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Hold on So Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/gifts).



> It has been quite awhile since I have posted anything (especially for this fandom). This story is gifted to xylodemon because I read one of her fics (I can't remember for the life of me which one it was at the current time) and it inspired me to write this. Everyone needs to go read all of her works because they are all amazing!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos!

_But there's a scream inside that we all try to hide_  
_We hold on so tight, we cannot deny_  
_Eats us alive, oh it eats us alive_  
_Yes, there's a scream inside that we all try to hide_  
_We hold on so tight, but I don't wanna die, no_  
_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

 

Dean crowds Castiel up against the side of the impala, fingers gripping at his trench coat, eyes skating over his body trying to see if he’s bleeding.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asks.

Castiel’s breath ghosts over the side of his face, his own hands coming up to Dean’s chest. “I am fine, Dean.”

Dean has a hard time believing him, and he reaches up to skim his hands over Castiel’s arms and chest. “Tell me if you’re hurt, Cas.”

Castiel flinches slightly when Dean brushes his hand over his stomach. “I am only bruised slightly.”

Dean feels the inside of his chest tighten up with an everlasting guilt, but then Castiel’s cupping the side of his face, thumb rubbing over his cheekbone.

Castiel forces him to look him in the eyes. “You are hurt also.”

Dean shakes his head. “M’fine,” He leans in more, mouth brushing over Castiel’s jaw, lips tracing stubble. Castiel sighs against him, reaching up to get a hold on the back of Dean’s neck and hair.

Dean captures Castiel’s mouth with his own, starting out slow, tongue licking gently against Castiel’s own lips, probing for entrance. Cas moans in the back of his throat, fingers tugging firmer at the base of Dean’s hair, as Dean pushes back against him, one hand holding Castiel’s jaw, the other gripping his waist.

“Dean…” Castiel urges, thigh pushing between Dean’s legs.

Dean moans against Castiel’s neck, sucking a bruise against his skin, rubbing his now throbbing dick against Castiel’s thigh. “Cas…”

Soon their biting into each other’s mouths, hard and raw, sliding against each other. Castiel pulls away suddenly, only to turn and push Dean against the impala, fingers reaching at Dean’s belt, pulling at the buckle and then reaching to unbutton his jeans. Dean starts to do the same to Cas, each of them stealing kisses in between while fumbling with each other’s pants.

Castiel growls in the back of his throat when Dean’s zipper gets caught against the fabric, and Dean has never heard anything hotter in his entire life.

“Easy, cowboy.” Dean jokes, helping him unzip his jeans. He can almost _hear_ Castiel rolling his eyes in annoyance, but he huffs out a breath when Dean’s pants finally open.

“Clothes can sometimes be of very inconvenience.” Castiel states, his palm cupping Dean’s growing erection, and well damn, if that isn’t the strangest sentence he’s ever heard while another man held his junk.

Castiel spits into the palm of his hand and starts stroking him slowly. Dean involuntarily bucks into it, fingers coming up to grip at the sleeve of Castiel’s jacket. “Fuck—Cas, shit, I—”

Castiel looks at him, eyes dark and pupils blown. He speeds up his strokes and says, “Why don’t you come for me.” Voice deep and earth gravelly, hard as tooth and nails.

Dean sucks in a breath, and Cas leans in to kiss before he can respond, which is good because honestly, what the hell was he supposed to say to that?

Castiel bits his bottom lip, tugging at the flesh until Dean lets out a whimper. Then his tongue is sliding against it before entering Dean’s mouth, fighting dominance with his own. Cas readjusts his grip on Dean’s dick, and he starts stroking him more rapidly, Dean’s precome creating more friction against the slide and pull of his palm against his cock.

Dean starts mumbling things under his breath, unable to help himself. Telling Cas how good he his, taking him apart just as he likes. He moans and moans against the side of his neck, marking it up with his teeth, wanting them visible to everyone. To let them know that he’s taken, that Cas is his. That the man with the piercing blue eyes, and his dark tangled mess of hair is his. Cas, this beautiful being had chosen him, and Dean chose him as well.

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel whispers against his ear. “I’m yours. I’m yours and you are mine.”

Castiel gets a few more strokes in before Dean’s coming against the both of them, hard and fast. His breath gets knocked out of him and he clutches to Cas like he is his lifeline. And on some level, he supposes that he is.

He feels the hard line of Castiel’s own dick pressing against his thigh and he gently starts to rub against it, Cas’ moans forming against his ear. Dean’s hands reach down to cup each side of Cas’ ass, gripping hard to push him fully against his leg, working harder against him.

He feels Cas’ body start to shake slightly, fingers grips his shoulders. Dean’s nose nudges against the side of Castiel’s face, murmuring his name until Cas moves to look at him. Dean captures his lips in a searing kiss, and god, Dean will never grow tired of his kisses. Never grow tired of the way they move against each other. The noises they make when they’re having sex. The way they love each other.

Dean reaches down get Castiel’s dick fully out of his pants and strokes him, sliding his precome down over the shaft of his dick.

Cas reaches under Dean’s shirt, nails scraping slightly over the skin of his back.

“Cas—”

“Dean.” He gasps against his skin.

He strokes him three more times, and then Cas is coming as well, hips still riding Dean’s thigh in jerky, stuttered motions. Dean continues to stroke his through it until Cas tells him to stop, becoming too sensitive.

Then they’re both reaching up to cup each other’s faces and kissing like their lives depend on it. Though, Dean knows for certain, that his life does depend on Cas. They push and pull against each other just like they always have and always will. Their breaths catch at different times, but then the other just pulls them back in. Dean has never known love like his for Cas.

They kiss until they can’t breathe anymore, and even then they stay close, leaning on each other. Dean feels the stickiness of their come drying uncomfortably between the two of them, but honestly, he couldn’t give two shits at the moment. He sighs against Cas’ jaw, kissing him there, and Castiel mumbles against his neck how beautiful he is and how he can’t wait to take him apart properly back home.

Dean leans back to look at him, and reaches up cup the side of Castiel’s face again, eyes searching. “Cas, you are home.”

Castiel’s eyes widen slightly, and Dean feels a blush creep up from his neck and to his cheeks. Then Castiel starts to smile and he leans his forehead against Dean’s, nose barely brushing against his own.

“Dean,” Castiel starts, “You will always be my home.”

Dean feels a profound warmth make its way up from deep in his chest to his heart and throat. He leans up to kiss Cas’ forehead, and reaches out to intertwine their fingers together, knowing that he will always hold onto Castiel. Forever and always.

 

 

[My Tumblr](http://itissimplecas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
